I Just Want To Run
by princeshadowstar
Summary: I leave how you summarize to you. Bakura is back after all that shiz that goes down with the tournament and his temporary 1 year leave of absence. He comes back separated and his memories are a little foggy. Everyone has moved on but Bakura feels trapped in the past -again- and there will be thiefshipping. Rated M for MALE. I will only upload chapter 3 if I see at least 15 reviews


It was quiet. Bakura was used to this and it didn't bother him. Not much anyways… he was used to the solitude and he was used to the lack of people… Parks. He liked taking a stroll in the park, preferably under the guidance of the moonlight and no, he was not a bloody vampire, although he wouldn't mind sinking his neck into that annoying mutt Joey to get him to shut up about him being something from the Twilight series. Ra, how he _**hated**_ that series.

He'd never even read it, but being compared to it was simply insufferable. Bakura lay on his back, staring up at the stars. He lay in the grass, on a small hill, a little ways off the dirt road lit by lamplight, and stared up at the stars. It was so peaceful. This was a darkness that Bakura enjoyed. The darkness inside the ring was annoying, and eventless…but this, Bakura's dark brown eyes glimmered with a flash of mahagony as he twirled a pale silver lock of his hair around his finger, biting his lower lip in a contemplative manner. He was alone, and it was just as he liked it.

So then why did he feel empty still? Like a half of him was missing… After the tournament battles and his and Marik's failed group attempts at defeating the pharoah had gone to the wayside, things had died down. It was funny….it had been nearly a year. Bakura sat up in the grass and he ignored the grass stains that he felt on his bum and legs. Yes, everyone had gone their separate ways it seemed. The pharoah was supposedly back in Egypt(the old Egypt not present day) and the Millenium items…all but Bakura's ring had probably been taken back to Egypt. They no longer held their magic…that had been destroyed forever. Bakura sat, and he ran a long slim milky-white finger over his ring, trying to cope with the echoes of Kul Elna, ringing forever in his ears everytime his mind wandered for a moment. He had been driven insane once…a year ago and he remembered how Zorc had caused him to go loopy. Everything was a haze and Bakura couldn't remember too well what happened after that…all he knew was that now it was all over. There was no new beginning, and all Bakura was left with, was the memories of his current past as well as his past 5000 years ago. Bakura was never one to look to the future, he liked being in just the moment. But he'd never imagined there'd be a time when he would actually feel lonely. Really feel it.

He wondered off-handedly, where Ryou was…even though he'd separated from Ryou a year ago, he still took on a rather older, taller more …fluffy…version of Ryou. Must be because the ring is low on creativity, Bakura could only muse. Ah yes… his hikari…his supposed "light"… Ryou had been kind and put up with Bakura and Bakura knew he'd hurt Ryou by being an asshole…but if he thought about it, he wondered if Ryou would care to see him again? OH, but everyone thought Bakura was dead. Bakura got an idea then, and he got up slowly, dusting himself off. He didn't know why _he_ was on his mind in particular…but he felt a tug. A desire to see him. Who was him? …

Strolling with his hands in his pockets, Millenium ring hidden by his black jacket, Bakura had abandoned the striped blue and white T-shirt for a totally black T-shirt and his skinny jeans were replaced by more comfortable khaki jeans, actually similar to the pair that a familiar annoying blonde wore but dark grey instead of ivy green. People in the streets glanced at this strange white haired kid, but Bakura figured they thought he was cosplaying or something. He'd learned a bit while he'd been with Ryou although that time seemed so long ago. Everyone had moved on. Only Bakura was stuck in the past.

"I'll always be living the past…won't I…" he said quietly to himself, and it was a mere whisper. Despite the Ring's ability to allow Bakura to virtually be immortal and move forward…Bakura felt cheated because he was stuck in the past. Death seemed like a positive prospect. He was sick of the world. Tired of living. He had no goal anymore…no direction. Sure, he could go and destroy the items…but he had no idea where to find them all and he knew they were probably back in Egypt. Second, he had no money…and although he could easily steal…he was a thief, not a fraud.

He was passing by an old musuem and then stopped in his tracks. His head whipped so fast he thought he'd get a crick as his eyes widened. On giant posters the Millenium items were advertised…! Bakura's jaw nearly dropped but he smartly made sure that this did not happen. Instead, he looked at the sign and then looked around desperately for the time. It was past 5 p,m. obviously and the musuem had been closed for a good couple of hours. Bakura cared not for time…no…now he knew what he had to do. Was this fate?... perhaps…the gods are working in my favor? Bakura bit his lip but felt his ring glow with a familiar energy. The items may have lsot their magic touch…but they certainly were still the items…and Bakura's hands balled into fists at his sides. He wasn't planning on missing this chance.

He looked around and noticed that no one particularly cared for his prescense nor payed any notice to him. Fine by him. Bakura looked past the two sets of 20 steps to the looming Musuem and took a deep breath, casually strolling about the steps. He eyed some security guards staked out at the doors and thought to himself that he'd need a way in.

He eyed that there were five stories to this musuem…it was a rather big musuem with two huge pillars in the front and it was a good height and width although their exact measurements escaped Bakura as he was not one for complex math. The pillars were white and the mesuem entrance and building was a grey color and looked a little unattractive not that Bakura particularly cared. Bakura knew the guards were no doubt eyeing him with weariness and Bakura knew he'd have to find some way to sneak into the museum. Off to his right, he saw a small liquor store and paused, gazing at it as a slow sly smirk spread across his face. His dark chocolate orbs began to glow with a slight mahagony tinge and he cackled a little to himself. "Well…this _is _rather convenient…if I do say so myself…" he purred quietly.

He strolled to the Liquor Store, which was across the street and dow a couple stores. Entering the small liquor store with a jingle of bells, Bakura entered the shop nonchallantly. He had no money, so if he wanted this to work…he'd have to be a really good thief. Bakura tried to suppress the smug smirk already tugging at the corners of his lips as he dexteriously took a lighter and nonchallantly scanned the shelves for anything that was marked, _highly flamable._ All he needed was a distraction. And a distraction, Bakura was gonna get. If Ryou had been here, Bakura knew he'd be getting chided but he pushed this thought out of his mind. Ignoring that damn fucking annoying feeling of loneliness washing over him, Bakura instead focused on the thirll of what he was going to do. Dangerous and incredibly stupid…but all Bakura…. No annoying Ishtar to tell him some hair-brained scheme involving steves…but…still…no. Bakura steeled himself as he set his plan into action. It only took moments before he nonchallantly walked out of the shop, and as he did, he made sure to start one of the lighters, on the edge of some random package that had the warning label and afterwards, Bakura made to quickly get out of that damn Liquor store. Before he left, he turned his gaze back on the shop keeper and mused for a moment. He knew that Ryou would be telling him not to harm others and although Bakura enjoyed tormenting others… he didn't oddly feel like letting the shopkeeper burn tonight so he sauntered over to the counter timing in his mind, how much time he had before things started to really heat up . The shopkeeper was a young girl of maybe…19? She had multi-colored blue hair , short like a boy's…a little like annoying Seto Kaiba's, and bangs that hung in her face while her complexion was tanned, and she was chewing gum loudly. Bakrua wondered how she was the shopkeeper. He noticed that she wore mascara and he wasn't sure what else she wore because it didn't focus on any of that stuff that girls wore although he had used to tease Marik about it… no, confound the stupid pangs, Bakura shook them off angrily. The girl looked up at him and he saw dark green eyes stare at him. Bakura was a little confused. She looked even wierder than he did. She was wearing skinny jeans, black boots with buckles and the only reason he knew this was because she had come out from around the counter as she'd obviously noticed Bakura's pause. She was wearing a longsleeved leather like brown jacket and it was zipped up but Bakura could notice a small white collar of her shirt poking out from the jacket.

"Hullo, you're new in town, aincha?" the girl said in a rather amused tone.

Bakura was a little taken aback. She had a girl voice but it sounded a little …tomboyish he guessed. She leaned against the counter still eying him with interest and Bakura felt uncomfortable all of a sudden. He hated it when people stared at him….He didn't particularly care he just…didn't like it. He didn't respond but watched the girl silently. She blew a blue bubble and it popped. "…Where's the shopkeeper?" Bakura finally asked after a moment, while glancing to the section of the store where he was starting to see the small flames grow slightly but he knew it would only be moments before …

"Oh? He's out for the night, I'm watching shop…" the girl replied lazily, and shrugged. "I know, seems weird right? A poor defenseless chick….like me…defending a small liquor store…" She grinned devilishly at Bakura. Bakura only gazed back passively. He knew he could take her in a fight at any time. She seemed cocky…oddly a bit like him.

"…I see…" Bakura responded coolly. He had to get her out of the shop but how? Confound it all…he hated being around people…they were such liabilities. Why didn't he just leave her?... no… Bakura's heart sank. Despite his pysychotic like mindset at times….he didn't take lives. He hadn't as thief king Akefia…and he wasn't going to now… if they did die it wouldn't be because of him but naturally. He could influence the naturally part a bit though. He was pulled from his thoughts as he noticed the odd girl saunter up to him. Bakura took a small step back but the girl merely grinned at him.

"You're funny…I like you," she giggled.

Bakura glared at her. She was acting all aloof, apparently she really had no idea who she was dealing with. He glanced over to the row where he was seeing the results of his labor bearing small orange flaming fruit and he knew that if he was going to get her out , it'd have to be now or never. "I..I need to talk to you…outside…" he blurted, and then kicked himself mentally. Why was he being so tactless? It wasn't like him. He bit back an annoyed animalistic like growl and turning on his heel, exited. She followed suit and he couldn't help but roll his eyes. How predictable women are…so easily swayed.

She put her hands on her hips and called to him, "OI, Mister, why do you want to talk to-" but her confersation was cut short when suddenly a small fiery series of explosions erupted from the highly flammable section. Bakura couldn't help but smirk to himself, humans were such hopeless moronic monkeys despite the day and age they lived in. Leaving a whole, highly flammable section for people like Bakura who needed a little distraction for some real fun. The girl whipped around and yelled, "OH SUGAR!" and jumped back in alarm. She turned to scowl at Bakura but then she blinked. He wasn't there anymore…it was as though he'd slipped into the night itself. She saw the police from the museum running over to make sure she was alright and she nodded and responded, but her mind wasn't on the shop or the fact that the shop wasn't the only thing that was getting fired when her boss found out. She squinted and realized she thought she saw a flash of silver hair, illuminated by the moonlight, slip past one of those pillars and apparently heading in the direction of the closed Musuem. The girl narrowed her eyes. She had the feeling he had been the one to cause this random explosion. People gathered and she used that to her advantage. She used the most lame escuse in the book, "Bathroom," and then slipped away from the crowds, from the po-po, from the people. She darted after Bakura, determined to find out who the hell he was and why the hell he tried to blow up the liqour store in order to get to what was obviously his real destination…the Musuem.

**A/N: Yes, I have an OC in here. Don't worry, she's the only one. Also, for people who don't' like OC's, I promise you, she won't bore you, and actually she will be useful. I actually started out just having her be some random chick but what often happenes with my writing is that stuff happens xD and it happens and just happens so yeah. Also, Bakura is supposedly straight in this fiction and isnt associated with LK's Bakura who always drops uke jokes. Although, there will be theifshipping coming up in this next chapter hurhurhur~~ a lemon possibly? and yes. I may throw in some other shippings as well. But there is an actual plot to this and(probably just gonna keep it a lime ;) ) it's just the beginning to read and comment please :D. I love getting feedback and please, don't bash on my OC. ^^ that's all I ask, thank yo very much peeps :3**


End file.
